Wig stands for both men's and women's wigs have been in use for a very long time and serve numerous purposes. A wig or hairpiece is normally placed on a wig stand overnight to help maintain the shape of the wig and to air out. Airing out is important, because the wig frequently will become odoriferous during use and it is desirable that such odors be removed from the wig. A wig stand is also used to groom the wig and it is affixed to the wig stand with pins in order to keep it in place as it is being combed and brushed.
In recent years, wig stands have been made of rigid expanded polystyrene (commonly called styrofoam) shaped as a head. Such wig stands, however, have numerous disadvantages. For example, a polystyrene wig stand does not dissipate the odors developed during a day's use of the wig. In addition, the double-backed adhesive tape used in a man's wig to hold the wig in place during use can develop a fairly strong bond with the polystyrene wig stand when the wig is place on it and this makes it necessary to frequently retape the inside of the wig. Still another disadvantage of the polystyrene wig stand is that, because of its rather large size, it is difficult to transport during trips that the wig wearer may take, since it will not readily fit into a conventional suitcase.
The improved wig stand of this invention overcomes these disadvantages and also provides additional benefits for a wig wearer.